StarCraft: Genocide
by Fffff
Summary: Blood, gore, a generic StarCraft war up close. R&R PLZ!


StarCraft: Genocide  
  
by Evil Ben  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A desert terrain sits quietly. This planet is nearly a barron wasteland. No one knows the reasons Zerg decided to create it's main operations base here. A quiet wind blows along and tumble weed jumps by and rolls away. Lights can now be seen in the dark distance. They grow nearer and nearer. 20 Dropships accompanied by 15 wraiths speed over head pulling up sand with wind friction. The booming sound is delayed due to the sound barrier being broken. Inside the drop ships many Marines sit in weight. Some smoking cigarettes under their helmets and some rest. A nervous looking Marine rocks back and forth breathing hard, but another smacks him in the helmet to calm him down. "When will our Firebat back up arrive?" a mean looking scarred Marine asks with a perfectly calm voice.  
"We expect them in about ten minutes, if we can hold out long enough this victory will be ours." an un-armored officer relpies.  
"I am can't die... I've got a wife and three kids I shouldn't b-b-be here..." the nervous Marine sputters "Why couldn't we have B-B-Battle Cruisers come in and clear a path for us?"   
"We are in a time of little funding Marshall! We can't throw money for things like that untill we can establish a base on Rezonarg!(this planet) the ship then rocks a bit and steadys and the Pilot turns back to them.  
"Hold on, we'll be landing anyminute." she informs them, and a few flashes of green light fill the ship and an explosion of a wraith and drop ship can be heard. The ship lands and the nervous Marine throws up in his suit. The doors open and they run out into the feild of the desert where shots and screams can be heard. The nervous Marine yells.  
"I CAN DO IT!!!" the nervous Marine cries as he runs forward just to be pounced by a Zergling. The Marine screams loudly and quite high pitched. He struggles to get free as the Zergling holds him down, "HELP!! NO PLEASE!!!" he screams some more and tries to get awat, but fails. The claws dig deep through the armor and rips out his vital organs from his chest and the Marine coughs up blood splattering on his glass facemask. He dies and the Zergling rips off one of his arms and scampers away. The echos of gunfire can be heard all around. Dropships land and dozens apon dozens of Marines pile out of them fireing randomly. A Sunken Colony injects spikes into the ground and they come up to impale a frantic Marine. The Dropships close up and attempt to fly away, but only 2 make it. The other ones are filled with Zerglings who rip appart the unarmed pilots and officers. A Zergling crawls into one just as it lifts off and speeds away, but falls in the distance and is followed by a big explosion.  
A pack of four Marines storm forward blasting fine Zerglings in the body killing them dead on the ground where the strive and pain and fade away. One of the Marines has a spike shot through him from a Hydralisk emerging from the ground in an explosion of dirt. It louds out a might roar and fire another few shots on of them decapitating a Marine who is trying to hide. The three other marines run trying to escape and firing back blindly where they run into a cave to get away. Moments later two Ultralisks pop out of the cave with the Marines impaled on their claws as they run into the crowd of gunfire. "Noo! NOO! DON'T STOP STOP STOP!!!!" a Marine squeals running from a Zergling. His gun is flashing 'WEAPON MALFUNCTION' as he runs. The Zergling while chasing him takes swipes at him missing. The Marine dives behind a rock and three other Marines emerge from behind the rock blasting the whole upper torso off the Zergling and two others that follow. The Marines laugh and charge back into the battle.  
The Marines fight gallantly. A Marine after mowing down two Hydralisks and a Zergling guffaws loudly, but his then knocked down from behind by a hissing Zergling. He turns up to shoot, but catches a large claw right through the face with an explosion of blood splattering all over his helmet and the body squirms around kicking his legs, but slowly stops and lies limp. The Wraiths fly over head firing lasers into the Sunken Colony making it explode into the air in a cloud of a blood type substance. About 75 Zerglings running around wild with about 10 Hyrdalisks stalking about and 60 Marines fire all around heads flying off and Zerglings howling in pain.  
The Wraiths fly and fire shots into the Hive over and over, but getting shot at by Spore Colonies. A Zergling jumps flinging it's claw through a Marines chest splattering blood everywhere. The Marine's numbers drop to about 25 while the Zerg count stays around 55. The Wraiths flail with weakness from being shot and a few crash into the Hive and cause it to bleed. When all seems dark and lost more Drop Ships fly in and let loose a whole battalion of Firebats, they run in and fire is spread everywhere they push the Zerglings back away as endless streams of fire fly as Marines fire blindly into the flames. The Zerglings die slowly not bein gable to defend, but needles from Hydras dly out every once and a while knocking a Firebat dead where it exploads knocking out a few Marines. More fire like hell rage into the air as the Hive catches and melts to the ground. The Terran parade and cheer as the last one is squashed. They place a flag representing their devision, but an errie shadow creeps over head... shaped like... a Gaurdian...  
  
  
[THE END?!?!?!?!!?] 


End file.
